My Missing Memory
by Yumeiko Rin
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin/ Chap 6 UPDATE!/ Chap 4 rate di ubah jadi M
1. Chapter 1

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**It's a dream?**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Kriing..! **

Sebuah alarm berbentuk jeruk bordering dengan suara yang sangat keras, dan membangunkan seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan malas, dia mematikan alarm itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia masih belum juga tersadar sepenuhnya, dan masih terbaring di kasurnya itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba, dia terbangun dan melihat ke arah jam wekernya itu. Dan—

"TIIIDAAAKKKK!"

Ya, teriakan itu lagi. Itu selalu terjadi setiap pagi hari. Akhirnya perempuan itu berlari ke kamar mandinya. Mandi, dan menyiapkan semua hal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Lalu dia menggunakan jurus yang dia namakan _flash_ _mode_ (Author : freak!).

Lalu akhirnya dia berlari ke sekolahnya _flash mode_nya,

**Di sebuah kelas, seorang guru berambut hitam sedang meng-absen siswa-siswinya**.

"Hatsune Miku"

"Hadir!"

"Kagamine Rin"

"Kagamine Rin?" ulang guru itu.

"Hadir!" ucap sebuah suara yang datang dari luar kelas. "Kagamine Rin, kau terlambat lagi" ucap guru itu sambil men-_deathglare_ perempuan yang bernama Rin itu. "_Gomen sensei_, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Rin.

"Itu adalah kata-katamu yang kemarin Rin" ucap guru itu dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "_onegai sensei_, aku janji benar-benar tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap gadis itu dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Guru itu menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah, duduk sana" ucap guru itu.

**Rin P.O.V.**

Hai, nama ku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Aku mempunyai rambut bewarna _honey blonde_ dan mata _azure_, aku mempunyai seorang adik yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Kagamine Lenka. Dia adalah seorang anak yang super duper usil.

Bahkan, setiap hari, aku di jejelin sama film seperti Barbie dan lain-lain. Dan akhirnya, sekarang imajinasiku menjadi super duper tinggi.

Dan, aku mempunyai dua orang sahabat. Miku dan Teto, Hatsune Miku adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang sangat pintar, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas ini. Dia mempunyai rambut bewarna hijau _tosca_ selutut. Aku bahkan heran, kalo dia BAB rambutnya kena… Hiii.. aku sampe jiji sendiri, membayangkan rambut Miku kena kotorannya sendiri.

Dan Kasane Teto, Teto adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut bewarna pink berbentuk seperti bor. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cerewet, bahkan, kadang aku sampai kesal di ajak ngobrol terus sama dia.

Dan, guru yang menegurku tadi adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia adalah seorang guru berambut hitam yang sok ganteng. Aku sangat benci dengannya. Bahkan, pernah sekali. Dia sok ganteng dengan menebarkan rambutnya. Bukannya dapat tepuk tangan. Melainkan, mendapat hinaan, karena ketombenya ke mana-mana.

*****My Missing Memory*****

Jam istirahat sudah di mulai, aku dan Teto menghampiri Miku. "Jadi, hari ini kita makan _bento_ di mana?" tanya Teto membuka pembicaraan. "Di tempat biasa" ucap Miku dengan ekspresi datar, pernah satu kali. Karena Miku mukanya terlalu datar, aku dan Teto mengira Miku adalah seorang _slenderman_.

Lalu kami bertiga berjalan menyusuri tangga ke atap. Kami memang selalu makan _bento _kami di atap, karena di atap sunyi, damai, dan tidak ada yang mengganggu kami.

Lalu, kami menyantap _bento_ yang masing-masing kami bawa "_ittadakimasu!_" ucap kami ber tiga serempak.

Selesai makan kami pergi ke perpustakaan, ini memang adalah kebiasaan kami, setelah kami makan, kami pasti pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca-baca buku. Setelah beberapa saat membaca buku, pasti bel sekolah di bunyikan, aku sangat membenci saat itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Teto datang ke tempatku "Rin, ayuk ikut kita, katanya, si Miku mau traktir kita ice cream" ucap Teto dengan sangat bersemangat. "Hah? Kau serius?" ucapku juga tak kalah semangat.

Tumben sekali Miku mau men-traktir kami. Apa lagi ice cream, setahuku Miku hanya suka makanan hijau seperti _negi_. Mungkin dia akan membicarakan sesuatu.

Lalu kami ber-tiga turun ke bawah, karena ruang kelas kami berada di lantai 2. "Jadi, kita mau ke toko ice cream yang mana?" tanya Teto. "Toko ice cream yang baru tidak lama di buka itu. Yang berada di sebelah café milik keluarga Shion" ucap Miku dengan dinginnya.

Lalu kami pun pergi ke toko ice cream yang di bicarakan Miku tadi, aku memesan ice cream rasa jeruk, Teto rasa bor coklat, sedangkan Miku rasa _negi _(?) (emang ada?) "Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau traktir kami?" tanya Teto dengan nada serius, tidak biasanya dia bisa serius begini.

"Sebenarnya, kalian tau kan. Di sebelah itu café milik keluarga Shion?" ucap Miku, wajahnya sedikit merona saat mengucapkan marga Shion. "Jangan bilang kalau…" ucap Teto dengan nada yang sengaja di gantung.

Dengan cara bicara Miku yang seperti tadi, aku sudah bisa menebak, bahwa Miku me—

"Ya, aku menyukai Kaito" ucap Miku, wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah, semerah kepiting rebus. "Dan?" tanya ku. "Aku ingin, kalian membantuku untuk mendapatkan hati Kaito. Kalian mau kan? Aku mohon" ucap Miku sambil memohon pada kami.

Tidak biasanya Miku memohon seperti ini. Sepertinya, dia memang sangat mencintai Kaito yang _baka_nya ga ketulungan itu. "Kau serahkan saja kepadaku, aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini" ucap Teto dengan sombongnya.

Aku sih tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal seperti ini, jadi aku lebih baik pulang saja. Sesamainya di rumah aku langsung mandi, selesai mandi aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebalut kain handuk.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesosok bayangan laki-laki yang lewat, tiba-tiba, ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Kau masih mengingatku? Rin?" ucap suara itu.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Hai, min'n, saya ini bukan Author baru, tapi sebenarnya saya ini KagamineKenichi, tetapi dengan **_**account**_** ini saya membuat cerita bersama DelevinNatasha, dia yang memikirkan jalur ceritanya, dan saya yang ngetik (dan memodifikasi sedikit).**

**Dan sekali lagi, buat Delevin, sorry ya fic ini baru bisa di publish hari ini, soalnya kemaren ada sebuah hambatan. Jadi baru bisa di publish hari ini.**

**R&R ya **_**min'na ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau masih ingat aku Rin?" ucap orang yang memelukku itu. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan menatap wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut _honey blonde_ dan iris _azure _yang sama sepertiku. Bahkan, kami bahkan seperti…. _Kagami_.

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter two**

**.**

**.**

**My Housband?**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa kau?" ucap ku heran, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan, aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti dia. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung kaget dan menatapku "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku, Rin?" tanyanya.

Aku sangat bingung dengan kata-katanya, sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku? Dan lagi.. SEKARANG AKU HANYA TERBALUT HANDUK!

Reflex aku langsung mendorongnya dan berlari ke kamarku untuk memakai baju. Setelah itu, aku keluar dan berencana menanyakan hal yang di katakannya tadi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan pergi ke tempat tadi aku mendorongnya.

Aku menemukannya sedang tepar di lantai, "Hei! Maksudmu apa, tentang yang tadi?" ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri. "Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak ingat denganku?" tanyanya. "Ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu" ucapku dengan jujur.

"Sebenarnya, kita itu bukanlah penghuni planet asli ini, kita adalah penghuni planet _Magi, _aku adalah raja dari kerajaan Kagamine, dan kau itu adalah istriku. Kita itu sudah menikah dari umur lima tahun" jelasnya panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Kau serius? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu" ucapku dengan singkat. "Hah.. kalau begitu. Kenalkan, aku Kagamine Len, raja dari kerajaan Kagamine" ucapnya dengan nada malas. "Dan?" "Negara kita sedang dalam peperangan, makanya kau di ungsikan ke bumi. Dan aku juga sedang di ungsikan ke bumi, karena peperangan semakin besar. Dan banyak pasukan kami yang wafat dalam peperangan.

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria, "Aku akan berada di sini untuk mengembalikan _memory _mu." Ujar Len.

"Rin, besok ibu akan ke luar negri selama beberapa hari, bahkan beberapa bulan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, dan Neru akan tinggal di sini untuk mengawasi—, oh, siapa pria tampan ini? Pacarmu Rin?" ucap _okaa-san _yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

Jadi sekarang, aku dan Len sedang ada di dalam kamarku. "Bukan, kalau sudah tidak ada urusan cepat keluar sana!" ucapku, aku paling tidak suka, jika di goda seperti itu. "Hehehe.. baiklah, tapi, jangan buat anak sebelum menikah ya Rin" ucap _okaa-san_ lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, kalau aku ini sebenarnya suamimu?" ucap Len dengan santainya. "Hei! Maksudmu apa? _Okaa-san_ pasti akan kaget jika mendengar cerita itu. Lagi pula, aku tidak percaya padamu!" bentakku.

"Dan.. Rin, kau mau buat keturunan?" ucap Len dengan nada jahil. "JANGAN HARAP!" teriakku dan aku melayangkan sebuah tonjokan yang berhasil membuat Len tepar. "Len, kau tidak apa?" walaupun aku agak kesal padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya, aku merasa pernah dekat dengannya sebelum ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lalu mengusap pipinya yang tadi ku tonjok. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal dulu _j—" "_Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Eh? Kau serius?" ucapnya dengan ragu. "Tentu saja, lagipula. Katamu kita itu kan sudah menikah sejak umur lima tahun kan?" ucapku lalu tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, aku tidur di mana? Di kamar mu?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Kau tidur di kamar di sebelahku! _Kono hentai!_" ucapku sambil menlayangkan novelku yang tebalnya bukan main itu. Dan dia langsung tepar di tempat.

*****My Missing Memory*****

Keesokannya _okaa-san _pergi. Jadi di rumah, hanya ada aku, Lenka, dan Len. Dan tidak lama kemudian. Seorang gadis berambut kuning datang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat judes dan sok cantik. Dia itu adalah sepupuku. Neru Akita. Dari dulu, aku memang sudah benci padanya.

Argh. Kenapa _okaa-san_ menitipkanku pada orang sepertinya. Sebenarnya _otou-san_ sudah meninggal saat umurku 5 tahun, jadi aku hanya hidup ber-tiga.

"Rin, cepat bereskan kamar untukku, hari ini aku akan menggantikan ibumu. Dan.. siapa pria tampan ini?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Len. Argh, dia sangat menyebalkan. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat panas saat Len di elus pipinya oleh Neru. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin.

"_Onee-san_, aku menginap di rumah temanku ya. Selama seminggu ini" ucap Lenka yang sudah membawa tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah temannya.

Jadi sekarang di rumah ini hanya ada aku Neru, dan Len. Dan, pastinya bencana baru akan di mulai. "Rin, cepat siapkan makan malam!" bentak Neru. "Apa pantas. Seirang ibu menyuruh anaknya memasak?!" bentakku juga.

"Cepat!" bentaknya lagi, mau tidak mau. Aku harus memasak juga. Aku mulai memasuki dapur dan memakai celemek berwarna orange, dengan gambar jeruk. Aku pergi ke kulkas dan mencari sesuatu untuk di masak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Eh? Kau serius?" tanyaku. "Tentu, lagipula aku di perbolehkan menginap di rumahmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyu… dan.. wajahku merona. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku agar tidak di lihat olehnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat masak! Kau mau membantu ku atau tidak sih?!" lalu aku mengambil beberapa daging dan mulai memasak. Dan akhirnya aku dan Len memasak steak sapi.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" ucap kami ber-tiga. Lalu memakan masakan aku dan Len. "Wah, masakan Len enak ya.." ucap Neru dengan nada menggoda. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku ingin melempar piring ini ke muka Neru.

"Ehehe.. tapi , ini sepenuhnya buatan Rink kok. Aku hanya membantu nya sedikit" ucap Len.

Selesai makan, aku langsung mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Kenapa ya? Aku selalu cemburu saat Len di goda oleh Neru?" gumamku dalam hati, dan tanpa ku sadari. Wajahku sudah sangat merona.

"Rin, kenapa muka mu merah begitu? Apa kau sakit?" ucap Len, yang tba-tiba muncul. Dan memegangi kepalaku "KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" teriakku, wajahku makin merona setelah kepalaku di pegangi oleh Len.

"Tidak, aku ke sini hanya untuk menengoki istriku" ucapnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan istrimu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan sinis. "Ehehe… tidak kok.." ucapnya. Keringatnya mengalir dengan deras. Sepertinya dia ketakutan. Hihihi, dia lucu sekali saat seperti ini.

**To Be Continued**

**Kurotori Rei : Yap! Anda benar, cowok itu adalah Len! Dan **_**arigatou **_**sudah nge-fav dan follow cerita ini. Sekali lagi **_**arigatou gozaimashu**_**.**

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi : Iya, yang memeluk Rin itu Len.****Dan **_**arigatou**_** sudah follow dan review cerita ini.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk AnimCookies yang sudah follow cerita ini, sekian. Dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Ga Ada ide buat judul XD**

**.**

**.**

**End of Rin P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Terus, kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Rin. "Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku ke sini ingin menengoki istriku" ucap Len, dia mulai celingak-celinguk.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Rin, yang bingung melihat perlakuan Len. "Kau mau melakukan itu tidak?" bisik Len. "Itu apa?" tanya Rin dengan muka _innocence. _"Bikin anak" ucap Len dengan muka polosnya.

"KYAAA! KELUAR KAU! _KONO HENTAI! ECCHI!_" jerit Rin histeris. "Hey! Tenang! Aku kan Cuma tanya" ucap Len sambil membungkam mulut Rin. "Jadi, kau mau tidak" si bodoh itu bertanya lagi. "Tentu tidak! _Baka!_" bentak Rin dengan muka yang merona.

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" seru Rin. "…" tidak ada jawaban. "Len?" ternyata Len sudah (pura-pura) tidur. "Len? Kau benar-benar sudah tertidur?" tanya Rin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len.

"Iya, aku sudah tidur" gumam Len dengan suara yang sangat kecil (Author : Dasar bego!) "Eh? Suara apa itu?" ucap Rin sambil celingak-celinguk. Akhirnya Rin membawa Len ke tempat tidurnya (kuat amat).

"AKHIRNYA! AKU BISA MENIPU RIN! BWAHAHAHAHA!" jerit Len dalam hati. Lalu Rin pergi keluar untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Lalu Rin masuk kembali dengan piyama berwarna _orange_ dengan gambar jeruk.

Lalu Rin tidur ke ranjangnya bersama Len. (Author : SATU RANJANG BERDUA?!) "Len, kau tau? Entah kenapa, sejak kehadiranmu. Aku menjadi lebih senang, dan lagi. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu" bisik Rin sambil melihat ke arah Len. Len yang sedang pura-pura tidur itu pun _blushing. _

"Eh? Kenapa wajah mu merah apa kau sakit?" tanya Rin sambil memegangi kepala Len. Muka Len makin memerah. "Tidak panas kok" ucap Rin dengan polosnya. "Ya sudah, aku juga sudah mau tidur. _Oyasumi_" ucap Rin, lalu mematikan lampu dan menciumi pipi Len.

Len yang masih tersadar pun mukanya langsung sangat merah. "_Oyasumi _Rin" gumam Len.

*****My Missing Memory*****

"Rin! Bangun!" panggil Neru. "WOI! BANGUN WOI!" teriak Neru. Namun tidak ada jawaban, karena kesal. Neru menuju ke kamar Rin, membuka pintu dan… "KYAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Neru melihat Len dan Rin.

Perlu saya jelaskan. Posisi mereka sekarang, Len sedang tiduran di bawah, sedangkan Rin tertidur di atas badan Len. Jadi, siapapun yang masuk ke sana pasti teriak, kecuali Author, karena Author yang mengerti semua kejadian itu XD.

Rin yang mendengar teriakan Neru langsung tersadar dan melihat dirinya. "KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEN?!" teriak Rin dan langsung menampar Len dengan sangat keras. "Eh? Jadi kau sudah setuju Rin?" ucap Len yang masih setengah sadar.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai **_**min'na, **_**kembali lagi dengan saya. **_**Gomen**_** di chapter kali ini, sangat teramat pendek. Yah, di karenakan sekarang Author sedang UTS dan waktu bermain Auhor di kurangi oleh ibunda Author yang sangat Author cintai (HUEEEKKK!)**

**Jadi sekali lagi mohon maafkan, bila chapter ini sangat teramat pendek.**

**Balas Review :**

**Kiriko Alicia : Hehehe.. makasih uda di kasih tau. Author ga terlalu pinter bahasa inggris :3, nih uda lanjut**

**Wendy Love 26 : Boleh aja sih, tapi saya yang ngetik ini cowo XD yang mikirin alur baru cewe. Tapi terserah mau panggil apa aja. Thank's uda bilang keren. Ini uda lanjut**

**Shinichi Rukia : Si Neru bunuh aja, saya juga kesel sama dia #ditimpuk pake hape. Di sini Rin sama Len uda tidur satu kamar. **_**Arigatou **_**uda fav cerita ini**

**Arisa Kaminaga : Ini uda di usahain update cepet, tapi jadi pendek, **_**gomen**_** kalau hasilnya jadi kurang memuaskan**

**Kurotori Rei : Iya, Rin itu cvman nvmpang di bvmi (kok malah pake bahasa KVLT?) dan planet magi itu adalah … maaf tapi itu masih **_**hi-mit-su~**_** #digampar**

**Arrow Chan : X44444444 XD**

**Mikan ChanX3 : Alurnya kecepetan ya? Makasih uda di ingetin~**

**SasuIno : Enelan, mereka uda nikah dari 5 tahun, iya. Nanti kalau bisa, saya jadiin cinta segiempat**

**Kurone Ryu : Karena kalau si Neru di gituin nanti si Rin bisa di hajar, karena tenaga Neru 1000 kali tenaga kuda XD**

**G 93 : Tenang aja, nanti ada chap di mana Rin dan Len bikin anak BWAHAHAHAHA *digiling***

**Boku Wa Uzu : Iya, nanti suatu saat ingatan Rin akan kembali kok. Ini uda lanjut**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin yang mendengar teriakan Neru langsung tersadar dan melihat dirinya. "KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEN?!" teriak Rin dan langsung menampar Len dengan sangat keras. "Eh? Jadi kau sudah setuju Rin?" ucap Len yang masih setengah sadar.

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Rin, lalu si Len di gampar 300 kali bolak-balik (sadis amat). Setelah peperangan selesai, akhirnya Rin mandi dan Len berada di ruang makan bersama Neru menunggu Rin.

"Rin lama sekali sih" ucap Len sambil menopang dagunya. "Rin kalau mandi itu memang lama. Dan… apa kau benar-benar melakukan 'itu' bersama Rin?" tanya Neru dengan wajah curiga. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Len, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu.." Neru berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati Len. Neru sekarang sudah ada di sebelah Len dan mengelus dagu Len "Len, maukah kau tidur denganku malam ini?" tanya Neru dengan nada yang sangat menggoda. Semua laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda, dan menerima tawarannya, termasuk Author (Len : _KONO HENTAI!_).

Len menenggak ludahnya, dia berjalan mundur dan terus mundur, sampai dia sudah ada di pojokan.

**Rin Side **

Rin sedang mengelap badannya yang basah dengan handuk. Dan memakai bajunya. Dia berjalan pergi ke ruang makan untuk menemui Len dan Neru. "Aku—" ucap Rin sambil menutup mulutnya, dia kaget dengan suasana yang ada di depannya.

Kini Neru sedang membuka satu-persatu kancing Len, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dan wajah Len memerah. "Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" seru Rin lalu memukul Len dengan sebuah panci yang dia dapat dari dapur.

"RIN!" teriak Len lalu membebaskan dirinya dari Neru, lalu mengejar Rin. Tetapi Rin sudah pergi terlalu jauh, hingga Len harus mencarinya.

**Rin Side**

**Rin P.O.V.**

Sialan anak itu! Padahal, aku sudah mulai mencintainya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku? Tanpa ku sadari, saat aku berlari, air mataku jatuh satu-persatu. Tetapi, langkahku terhenti, saat ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Rin? Kau masih marah?" tanya seseorang yang sedang memelukku itu. Aku yakin itu adalah Len. "Apa maksudmu memelukku seperti ini?! Aku sudah bilang! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" ucapku dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan. Tadi Ne—"

**PLAK! (Author : Hah? Ada nasi goreng? Len : dasar Author bego! Itu suara di tampar, bego! Author : Hah? Masa sih).**

"Kau tidak usah menjelaskan lagi" ucapku setelah menamparnya. Air mataku masih bercucuran, semua orang yang ada di sana melihat kami. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Apa buktinya?!" bentakku.

Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku. Ternyata itu adalah bibir Len, aku memang agak terkejut. Tapi, aku agak menikmatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya aku dan Len melepaskan ciuman kami.

Hening beberapa saat, akhirnya aku dan Len berpelukan. Kami menjadi perhatian. Dan mendapatkan sebuah tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Akhirnya aku dan Len pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Rin.." panggil Len, "Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit takut. "Tentu saja tidak" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami sudah sampai di rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan di ikuti oleh Len "Hey! Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan keningku "Melakukan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya kita lakukan sejak malam pertama kita" ucap Len dengan seringanya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tapi basah dengan rasa pisang, aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Aku mulai memberontak karena mengetahui maksud Len sebenarnya. Tapi, karena tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Otomatis aku kalah.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Len terus-menerus mencium Rin. Ini memang ciuman yang terkesan kasar. Tetapi, Len tidak hanya mencium bibir Rin, dia juga melakukan _neckkis_s. "Ah.. L-Len… Hentikan.. b-baka.." desah Rin.

Sejenak Len menghentikan aktivitasnya "Akan ku jadikan kau milikku sepenuhnya Rin" ucap Len dengan seringainya yang makin besar. "Takkan ku biarkan kau di ambil oleh orang lain _ohime-sama_" ucap Len sambil menciumi punggung tangan Rin yang putih.

"T-tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita Len? Apalagi desahan ku sangat keras" ucap Rin dengan wajah khawatir, tetapi _sexy_ menurut Len. Akhirnya Len berdiri dan mengunci pintu kamar Rin, lalu kembali ke Rin "Sekarang sudah tidak aka nada lagi yang bisa melihat kita" ucap Len, akhirnyha Rin menyetujuinya.

Len mulai menciumi bibir Rin lagi, kali ini ciuman itu terkesan kasar dan sangat mendalami. Tangan Len yang nakal itu menjamah baju Rin yang masih melekat di tubuh Rin. Perlahan Len membuka satu-persatu kancing Rin. Dan menyisahkan _bra _Rin yang berwarna orange.

Tentu saja semua laki-laki akan tergoda. Len akhirnya Len menciumi leher Rin dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah di sana. Kemudian tangan kanan Len membuka bra Rin dengan kasar dan meremasnya "Umh… Len… ah… aku.. mau… mmph.." ucap Rin.

Len tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus bermain dengan kedua _oppai _yang tidak terlalu besar milik Rin. Namun menurut Len sangat menyenangkan. Len akhirnya turun ke bagian kewanitaan Rin dan membuka celana Rin.

Len lalu menjilati daerah kewanitaan Rin "Ngghh.. L-Len.. A-aku.. Mau keluar…" desah Rin yang terdengar sangat _sexy _di telinga Len. "Keluarkan saja. Tidak ada yang melarang kok" ucap Len. Akhirnya Rin _klimaks _dan Len meneguk semuanya sampai habis.

"Rasamu seperti pisang Rin" ucap Len sambil menyeringai. "Len.. jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" ucap Rin dengan _sexy_, "_As your wish my princess_" ucap Len. Lalu akhirnya membuka bajunya. Rin yang melihatnya hanya memalingkan muka, karena malu.

"Rin, kau jangan memalingkan wajahmu yang manis itu" ucap Len, akhirnya Rin melihat kea rah Len dan cengo. Karena melihat milik Len yang cukup besar "Tahanlah sedikit, ini akan sedikit sakit Rin" ucap Len lalu memasuki kewanitaan Rin.

Len merasakan ilang kewanitaan Rin yang sangat sempit, sedangkan Rin merasakan seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. Len yang melihat Rin sudah agak baikan lalu memaju mundurkan miliknya "Len, aku.. mau.. mph.. keluar" ucap Rin dengan desahannya.

"A..ku juga… mau Rin.. ngh…" desah Len, akhirnya mereka sama-sama klimaks dan menghentikan aktivitas ini. Dan tertidur di ranjang Rin. "_Aishiteru _Rin" ucap Len "_Aishiteru mo, _Len" ucap Rin.

Akhirnya mereka tertidur dan memimpikan hari di mana menikah. Dan akhirnya, ingatan Rin sedikit pulih

**To Be Continued**

**Author : Hah? Ini beneran gue yang ngetik? *nosebleed* #masihgapercayangetikficlemon. Yo **_**min'na**_** balik lagi dengan saya! Saya mohon maaf jika lemonnya kurang bagus. Karena saya baru pertama kali buat lemon XD. The last word, Review Please **_**min'na**_**!.**

**Sedikit catatan untuk DelevinNatasha : Dosanya tanggung berdua luh jangan di timpa ke gua doang.**

**Balas Review : **

**Boku wa Uzu : Ini uda lanjut. Dan ingatan Rin juga uda mulai kembali**

**Arisa Kaminaga : Neru itu emang nyebelin banget! *di lempar hape* kalo Len memang uda dari dasarnya begitu soalnya ga di didik *di lempar pisang* ini uda update!**

**Kiriko Alicia : Mungkin di chapter ini anda ga akan ngakak. Wkwk, ini uda lanjut, Fel-san.**

**Kurotori Rei : Len itu emang hentai, buktinya di chap ini si Rin di *dibungkam* dan, kalo Neru ga mungkin cemburu, soalnya dia suka sama Len main— (Len :KOK DI BOCORIN SIH BEGO!)**

**Wendy love 26 : Gapapa, dan makasih uda bilang fic ini keren**

**DelevinNatasha : emang cuman gue doang yang hentai? Jadi yang nyuruh bikin adegan lemon di sini siapa?**

**Mikan ChanX3 : Ini uda lanjut.**

**Kurone Ryu : Mereka uda berhasil bikin anak kok. Bahkan ini tidur seranjang lagi. Bahkan telanjang *blushing*.**

**Guest : Ini uda update! Makasih uda bilang keren!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, beberapa hari berlalu. Rin kembali sekolah. Len juga sekolah di sekolah Rin. Dan pas-pasan hari itu juga ada seorang murid baru. Sekarang Len sedang berjalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah bersama dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Oh, jadi kau. Yang namanya Len" ucap sang kepala sekolah yang adalah Prima. "Iya" ucap Len dengan malas. "Kau manis juga ya?" ucap Prima dengan nada menggoda. Len yang baru pertama kali di goda oleh ibu-ibu langsung _blushing_ (Prima : Maksud lu apaan ibu-ibu?. Author : Kaga, hehehe *kabur*).

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk ke kelasmu, tapi sepulang sekolah datang lagi ke sini" ucap Prima. "_Ha'I_" akhirnya Len pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di kelas Rin. "Dan, kau. Kau boleh langsung masuk ke kelas" ucap Prima kepada lelaki itu—Mikuo.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap wali kelas mereka. "Hai, nama ku Kagamine Len, kalian bisa memanggilku Len! _Yoroshiku!_" ucap Len dengan semangat. Karena dia baru pertama kali melihat sekolah. "Namaku Hatsune Mikuo" ucap Mikuo, ternyata. Mikuo adalah saudara dari Miku.

Akhirnya Mikuo duduk di sebelah Miku sedangkan Len, duduk di sebelah Rin.

*****My Missing Memory*****

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Anak-anak (baca : murid) berhamburan keluar. Len dan Rin ke atap sekolah dan memakan bekalnya. Selesai makan, Len menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka. Dan akhirnya Rin sedikit ingat tentang masa lalunya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk bersama kalian" tanya seseorang, ternyata adalah Mikuo. "Boleh, silahkan saja" ucap Rin, sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya Len agak risih dengan Mikuo karena mengganggu mereka yang sedang berduaan.

**Miku and Teto Side**

Sekarang Miku sedang bersama Kaito di sebuah taman sekolah. Sedangkan Teto mengintip mereka dari belakang pohon. "Kaito.." panggil Miku "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito sambil menjilati ice cream nya. "A-aku menyukaimu, Kaito!" ucap Miku, dia menundukan wajahnya.

Hening…

Kaito tidak berkata apa-apa, Miku sedang menundukan wajahnya, sedangkan Teto sedang cengo. Tiba-tiba Kaito mencium pipi Miku dan berbisik "Aku juga menyukaimu" ucap Kaito. Miku yang mendengar hal itu langsung _blushing_ sedangkan Teto yang melihatnya malah _nosebleed _(Kok, Miku yang di cium. Malah si Teto yang nosebleed -_-).

Akhirnya Miku dan Kaito jadian. Saat bel masuk berbunyi. Teto menceritakan semuanya ke Rin, dan Rin turut berbahagia.

Sepulang sekolah Len pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, karena tadi di suruh sama si kepala sekolahnya sendiri. "Oh, Len. Tak kusangka, ternyata kau benar-benar datang" ucap Prima sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini" ucap Len. "Kalau begitu Len.." ucap Prima, dia mendekati Len dan membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Len. Tetapi Prima tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia mendekati Len dan hampir mencium Len, tetapi sayangnya, Len menghindar. "Tolong, aku ini muridmu! Bukan suamimu! Jangan perlakukanku seenaknya!" bentak Len, lalu dia pergi ke luar.

*****My Missing Memory*****

Akhir-akhir ini Rin sangat sering bersama Mikuo, dan membuat Len curiga. Suatu hari Mikuo mengajak Rin ke taman, Len yang khawatir tentu saja mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

"Hai Rin" ucap Mikuo. "Hai" ucap Rin. "Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini" tanya Rin. Tiba-tiba Mikuo berlutut di hadapan Rin dan memegang tangan Rin "Aku menyukaimu Rin, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Mikuo.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai! Ketemu lagi sama saya di fic ini.. maaf, chap kali ini sangat-teramat pendek! Ini di karenakan seseorang yang memberikan saya alur yang terlalu sedikit *natap sinis ke Delevin* ya, karena ide saya juga lagi kurang banyak, jadi cuman bisa segini. The last word, Review min'na!**

**Balas Review :**

**Kiriko Alicia : Uda lanjut nih XD**

**Kurotori Rei : Ehehe.. ini uda lanjut**

**Boku wa Uzu : Saya juga, ga bisa berkata apa-apa karena adegan lemon di chap sebelumnya. Ini uda lanjut!**

**Kurone Ryu : Neru melakukan hal yang ingin di lakukan olehnya. Dan ini uda di naikin jadi M kok ratenya**

**Stefan : Lu kagak nosebleed bacanya stef XD**

**Shiori Karen : ini uda lanjut!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hai Rin" ucap Mikuo. "Hai" ucap Rin. "Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini" tanya Rin. Tiba-tiba Mikuo berlutut di hadapan Rin dan memegang tangan Rin "Aku menyukaimu Rin, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Tanya Mikuo.

**My Missing Memory**

**.**

**.**

**By : Yumeiko Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis yang selalu telat di kelasnya, sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tetapi, suatu hari, seorang lelaki muncul dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah seorang suami Rin**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepatan, Rating bisa berubah kapan saja, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, tapi. Aku tidak bisa" ucap Rin, Mikuo hanya menunduk. "Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Mikuo. "Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai. "Begitu.." ucap Mikuo.

Rin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mikuo. "Jadi kau menolaknya. Ku kira, kau akan menerimanya dan melupakanku" ucap Len yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Hei! Kau muncul dari mana?" tanya Rin, kaget melihat Len yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mau tau aja" ucap Len. "Len.." panggil Rin. "Kenapa?" tanya Len sambil melirik kea rah Rin. "Aku…"

"_Memory_ku sudah sedikit kembali" ucap Rin. "Wow! Jadi kau sudah ingat kalau aku ini adalah suami mu?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat. "Tidak" Len ber-gurbrak ria. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Len dengan kecewa. (Author : mungkin ini belum saatnya nak. Len :Iya hikzz #dramatis. Author : _I know that feel bro!_ *pelukan di tengah hujan*)

"Aku hanya mengingat tentang sebuah kerajaan" jawab Rin. "Ooh.." Len ber-oh- ria. "Memangnya, kapan kau mengingatnya?" tanya Len. "Saat.." Rin terlihat berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian. Mukanya memerah.

"Rin, kau sakit?" tanya Len sambil memegangi kepala Rin. "Ti-tidak! Lupakan saja yang tadi!" seru Rin. "Baiklah" ucap Len dengan wajah bingung. "Len, aku agak pusing. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tanya Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Yasudah" ucap Len. Lalu mereka berjalan pulang. Tetapi, di tengah jalan. Rin muntah-muntah. "Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang super duper khawatir. "Aku mual" ucap Rin. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter?" tanya Len.

"Tapi. Aku sudah tidak kuat jalan.." ucap Rin. "Yasudah." Ucap Len. Lalu mengggendong Rin ala _bridal style_.

*****My Missing Memory*****

"Nak," panggil dokter yang memeriksa Rin . "Kenapa?" tanya Len. "Kalian, melakukan sex tanpa menggunakan pengaman ya? (Author : FRONTAL AMAT!)" ucap sang dokter. Wajah Len langsung memerah.

"M-memangnya kenapa dok?" tanya Len. "Pacarmu hamil" diam sejenak.

Loading 0%

.

.

.

.

9%

.

.

15%

.

.

25%

.

.

40%

.

.

.

.

55%

.

.

.

.

74%

.

.

.

88%

.

.

.

99%

.

.

.

100% (Kenji (OC Author dari account Kagamine Kenichi) : WOI! INI MAEN GAME ATO BIKIN FIC SEH?! Author : Bikin fic lah pe'a. by the way, lu tau dari mana, gue pake account ini? Kenji : Sekarang uda canggih bro. gue kan uda nge-bajak laptop lu. Author : BAZENG!)

"APA?! RIN HAMIL?" teriak Rin sampe satu bumi pada budek (Len : Lah, lu juga budek dong. Auhtor : kaga lah! Gue kan uda pake penutup telinga). "Iya!" ucap dokternya. "Masa? Yang bener?"

"Iya! Beneran!"

"Masa sih? Gue masih belum percaya!"

"Iih, beneran"

"Iiih.. pasti bo'ong deh!"

Author : CUKUP! LANJUTIN FICNYA! CERITANYA JADI NGAWUR NEH!

"Iya! Pacarmu hamil. Salah sendiri, nge'sex tapi ga pake pengaman" ucap dokter itu dengan nada yang ga bisa woles.

**Meanwhile, di tempat Author (eh salah!) di tempat lain maksudnya.**

Seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam, berjalan mendekati seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning. Sementara perempuan itu berjalan mundur dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. "A-ampuni aku! Aku mohon! Jangan bunuh aku!" ucap wanita itu sambil menangis.

"Maaf" ucap orang dengan jubah hitam itu (kita sebut aja 'si item') si item menusukkan pisaunya ke mata perempuan itu (atau bisa kita panggil Lily) "KYAA! TOLONG LEPASKAN! KYAAA!" teriak perempuan itu.

"_Yes, my lord"_ ucap si item, ngikutin gayanya si Sebastian Michaelis dari fandom anime 黒執事 (Bagi para Reader yang ga bisa baca, termasuk Stefan dan Delevin, itu bacanya Kuroshitsuji).

Lalu si item mencabut pisaunya dari mata Lily, tetapi mata Lily juga ikut tercabut "KYAAA!" teriak Lily. Si item melihat ke mata Lily dan berkata "Matamu bagus.. tapi sayang harus di hancurkan" ucap si item lalu membuang matanya dan menginjaknya hingga menjadi hancur.

Si item lalu menusuk jantung Lily dengan sadis, ia menusuknya berkali-kali, lalu dia mencabik-cabik bagian kaki Lily, dia terlihat seperti.. psikopat.

**Besoknya**

Rin dan Len sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sekarang Rin sudah mengingat semuanya. Dia sudah ingat kalau Len itu suaminya. Jadi, dia terima-terima aja di hamilin Len.

Saat mereka berjalan. Mereka melihat sekerumunan orang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. "Di situ ada apaan ya?" tanya Len, lalu dia menarik tangan Rin ke sana. Len yang sudah melihatnya langsung membelalak dan menyuruh Rin menutup mata.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin. "Ada mayat di sini" ucap Len. "Oh.." Rin santai amat -_-. "Kau tunggu di sini" perintah Len. Len melihati mayat itu dan memeriksanya. "Hey! Bocah! Kau tidak boleh main-main dengan mayat!" seru salah satu polisi di sana.

"Huh! Kau belum tahu aku siapa?" tanya Len dengan gayanya. "Jangan-jangan.. kau adalah detektif SMU terkenal yang sering menolong para polisi itu? K-Kudoy Shinichi.. (SALAH FANDOM WOI!)" ucap polisi itu kaget.

"Bukan, aku Kagamine Len, seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat" ucap Len dengan santainya" polisi itu hanya ber-gubrak-ria. "Pembunuhan ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Darahnya masih kelihatan segar." Ucap Len mulai serius.

**To Be Continued **

**Dapatkah Len memecahkan kasus itu? Penasaran? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya! Hanya di channel Yumeiko Rin! (kok jadi kaya film -_-)**

**Yo! Min'na! kembali lagi dengan saya. Maaf chap ini juga pendek. Dan di chap ini Author ga bales Review di karenakan sebuah penyakit Author yang paling berat, dan di derita Dari lahir. Yaitu malas! **

**Last word. Review please min'na!**


End file.
